masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zip
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Zip is a young girl with blue-ish white hair and glowing white eyes. Her entire body is covered in different types of circuitry that originate from computers. She is usually seen wearing different kinds of dresses and jackets together, and enjoys doing makeup. Powers Zip acquired her powers after being caught in a lightning storm while filming. Because of that, her powers center around electricity and technology. Zip uses mental processes and some slight hand gestures to use her powers, and they also manifest in some form or another physically on her. She has electric energy senses, which allow her to sense flows of power from any creature or device. When she is searching for the distance of an energy field, she emits a beeping noise similar to a machine. This power is passive however. When she taps into these senses, her eyes and the circuitry that covers her body glow blue. Zip can also use technopathy, which allows her to manipulate any kind of device. She can cause a device to malfunction, use its abilities as it was intended, or she can change it into a completely different device. When she uses this ability she hums, similar to how one's laptop sounds when it’s overheating. Background Pre-Halycon Before she was Zip, she was Claire Harris. Claire had a pretty perfect life. Two parents, a little sister, a bunch of friends, and she had everything at her fingertips. Claire was especially close to her sister Mandy, who was five years younger than her. Claire would walk her to school and help her with her homework. Her father, Drew, was a newscaster and her mother, Candace, was a plastic surgeon. Her parents were busy people, but Claire never seemed to mind. She kept good grades in her private school, though most of her time was spent on her makeup vlog, Blush Rush. Claire started vlogging when she was just fourteen. In just a short time she had over a million subscribers. From time to time her fans would spot her on the street and Claire would always stop and take the time to make them feel special. Claire was never one to shy away from the limelight. Four months before Claire’s seventeenth birthday, an incident happened. She was out filming a vlog when all of sudden she was caught in a thunderstorm. Claire was struck by lightning, mutating her and transforming her. In the aftermath she was quite disoriented. Luckily, one of her fans saw the whole ordeal and leapt into action. She wrapped her up in her sweater and took Claire back to her home. When Claire came to, she was quite distraught. She smashed her phone and covered all the windows and mirrors. For the first week, she just stayed in her fan’s home and just barely existed. Also during that time she came to learn her fan’s name, Allison, and she became a close friend. At Allison’s urges Claire went home. When Claire’s sister saw her, she screamed and ran away. Claire quickly left and went to her school. Where she was meet with the same reaction. Her so called friends turned their noses up at her. It was at that moment that she decided Claire Harris was no more and she became Zip. Zip left vague messages for her fans and family and went to stay with her new friend, Allison. Allison was with Zip every step of the way as Zip learned how to use her powers. It was Allison’s suggestion that she use her powers for good and make the best out of the situation. Five months after the incident T-Day happened. A lot happened for Zip that day. She lost her best friend, she fought G.R.E.Y, she joined the Big Team, and moved into aforementioned base. Season 2 After spending a few months with the Big Team, she eventually found her best friend Allison who unfortunately couldn’t remember who she was. Zip made the difficult decision to leave the Big Team and care for Allison, in hopes she’ll even remembers who she is. Journals *Zip's Letters Scenes *Night Time Secrets (10/19-20/2018) - Nightmares and night terrors awaken two team members living in the base. They find comfort and understanding with a mystery intruder. *Redstreak & Zip’s Mall Adventure (12/26/2018) - Zip takes a moment to show Redstreak the girly side of life. Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Zip Category:B-Verse